


Абсурдные контакты третьего рода

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Эти Винчестеры спасают мир, даже не подозревая об этом!
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Абсурдные контакты третьего рода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Encounters of the Absurd Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103615) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> Фанфик написан автором по моей заявке. Ключевая идея была такой:  
> «Чувак… о, простите… Сэр! Это место – просто супер! Но нам не следует лезть сюда!»  
> Пришельцы решают поработить человечество. Два пришельца высаживаются на Землю с секретной разведывательной миссией. И тут же натыкаются на Сэма с Дином. Они начинают шпионить за Винчестерами, считая их «нормальными». Спустя какое-то время, один из пришельцев отправляет отчет своему боссу – о винчестерской жизни и в абсолютно винчестерском (преимущественно диновом) стиле – Сволочь/Стервец, супер, Детка (в смысле Импала) и т.д. (POV Пришельца).
> 
> Название фанфика – отсылка к известному блокбастеру Спилберга «Близкие контакты третьего рода» (Close Encounters of the Third Kind).

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Нижеприведенная запись является стенограммой перехваченного в космосе отчета о тайной разведывательной деятельности агента Дельта-Ио-Каприкорн-Каппа, входящего в состав Оперативно-тактических сил, обеспечивающих Нептунианское вторжение на Землю. Отчет получен Председателем рабочей группы по Нептунианскому вторжению на Землю после загадочной и до сих пор не получившей объяснения неявки Д-И-К-К’а на базу [1].

*** НАЧАЛО ПЕРЕДАЧИ ***

Моя миссия состоит в перемещении с нашего родного Нептуна на Землю и взаимодействии с населением Земли, а также в изучении методов землян и определении их слабостей с целью разработки отчета, который даст возможность Нептунианским силам по вторжению на Землю соответствующим образом подготовиться для осуществления захвата.

Для практически идеальной ассимиляции с обитателями Земли хирурги изменили мою внешность так, чтобы я ничем не отличался от землянина мужского пола. Я взял себе имя, которое согласно моим тщательным исследованиям чрезвычайно распространено здесь. Все это станет гарантией того, что я не привлеку к себе внимание во время пребывания на Земле.

В данном отчете я буду именоваться Будд Вайзер. [2]

**День 1**

_07:00_

Мой космический корабль приземлился на большом поле, засаженном высокими зелеными растениями, в западной части Отвязанного Штата Америки [3] – понятия не имею, почему он «отвязанный», но я приложу все силы, чтобы это выяснить. Полагаю, будет благоразумно использовать маскировку, чтобы мой корабль остался незамеченным на протяжении всей миссии.

_08:00_

Не успел я покинуть сельскохозяйственное поле, как встретил своего первого жителя Земли и попытался представиться.

_21:00_

Житель Земли оказался совершенно некоммуникабельным.

Также оказалось, что он прикрепил себя к вершине очень высокой палки. Может быть, он не здоров? Я воспринял это как знак того, чтобы его оставили в покое.

**День 2  
**   
_05:00_

Бродил всю ночь и оказался на еще одном поле, засеянном высокими зелеными растениями. Зеленая окраска вызвана хлорофиллом, химическая формула C55H72O5N4Mg.

_22:00_

На этом поле было два некоммуникабельных землянина на высоких палках.

Учитывая все это, я мог бы осуществить вторжение на Землю вдвоем со своей бабушкой – эти земляне просто стояли бы и смотрели.

**День 3**

_08:00_

Я встретил двух землян, которые не были некоммуникабельными.

Собственно, это случилось после того, как я шагнул наперерез их быстроходному черному средству передвижения.

_08:00:45_

Землянин, по виду сходный с одной из больших лун Юпитера, казалось, проявил обеспокоенность моим состоянием, после того как я перелетел через крышу их транспортного средства и кубарем прокатился 15 метров по асфальтовой дороге. Асфальт, химическая формула CH4-C35H50. Вкус дерьмовый.

Другой продемонстрировал иную эмоцию, с которой я еще не знаком – я заучил его речевые обороты на будущее: «Ты-гребаный-слепой-паразит-какого-хрена-ты-вытворяешь?-если-ты-помял-мою-детку-я-помну-твою-гребаную-рожу-блин».

Позднее я уточню это по словарю.

_20:00_

Я уточнил это по словарю.

Надеюсь, я больше не встречусь с этими землянами.

 **День** **4**

_11:30  
_

После того как я вчера обнаружил, что есть разговаривающие земляне, я решил посетить место для восстановления сил, где собирается население. Держась в стороне, я буду изучать их поведение и слушать их разговоры. Я нашел заведение, которое выглядит стабильно популярным.

Я в деталях изучил напитки землян и вполне уверен, что смогу совершить покупку, не привлекая к себе внимания.

_11:40_

Очевидно «Скользкий сосок» [4] – это не тот напиток, который следует заказывать, если ты одинокий землянин мужского пола и хочешь остаться незамеченным.  
  
 _12:30  
_

Я слегка забеспокоился, увидев, как в питейное заведение входят два землянина, с которыми я встретился во время вчерашнего инцидента.

По той части их разговора, которую я услышал, можно сделать вывод, что они говорили обо мне.

«Говорю тебе, братишка, никак не мог обычный чувак так грохнуться, а потом встать и пойти как ни в чем не бывало – должно быть, он гребаный шифтер или еще что. Надо попытаться разыскать его…»

Это обнадеживает – похоже, они тревожатся о моем благополучии. Должно быть, «гребаный шифтер» – это какой-то вид деятельности, которым заняты очень сильные земляне. Моя блестящая стратегия внедрения работает.

Я отчетливо расслышал, как они обратились через стойку в моем направлении и назвали меня по имени:

– Эй, приятель, Будд Вайзер, пожалуйста.

Я решил представиться и попытаться завести с ними дружбу – это может быть чрезвычайно полезно для моей миссии.

_13:30_

Эти два землянина проявили большой интерес к встрече со мной и к переходу за мой столик. Они говорят со мной обстоятельно и в намного более нейтральных выражениях, чем вчера – думаю, они могут стать моими друзьями, поскольку они задают множество вопросов.

Они купили для меня напиток. Он называется «пиво» (очевидно, это гораздо больше подходит землянину мужского пола в качестве средства для восстановления сил). Пиво содержит алкоголь с химической формулой CnH2n+1OH, который оказывает расслабляющее и раскрепощающее действие на мозг.

Это будет интересный и познавательный опыт.

_17:00_

Алкиголь классный, блин.

Я пытасюсь говолить сейчас так же, как говолят мои новые друзья. Я думаю, земляне – классная раса, блин.

Но очень несклатная.

За то гребаное время, что я был здесь, они солучайно пролили на меня гребаную воду, солучайно уронили гребаную соль в мое пиво и воткнули мне в гребаную руку серебряную вилку – конечно же солучайно.

Если так будет продолжаться, блин, нам не нужно будет захватывать их, блин… они сами себя ликвидируют – солучайно, блин.

  
Кабы там ниблло, мои новые друзззззя прошто классные, блин.

_21:00_

Клашшные *ик* бдлин.

**День 5**

Что-то мне хреново, блин… ну и фиг с ним

Пиво – гребаный яд

Я умираю, блин

Блин

 **День** **6**

 _09:00  
_  
Очевидно, я не умер, блин.

Я сижу на заднем сидении гребаного транспортного средства моих друзей, которое зовется Деткой. Мы быстро передвигаемся по асфальтовой дороге, похожей на ту, где мы встретились.

Я не вполне понимаю, почему на мне надеты гребаные наручники. Возможно, это какой-то вид ограничителя для личной безопасности.

_20:00_

Это не гребаный ограничитель для личной безопасности.

Эта пара психов вытащила меня из Детки и затолкала в какой-то гребаный бетонный бункер. Бетон, химическая формула Ca3 S… а-а, кого это волнует?..

Я привязан к гребаному стулу в гребаной темнице в центре гребаного круга, нарисованного на полу, а они постоянно твердят, что я всевозможное гребаное дерьмо – демон, шифтер, вампир, гребаный вервольф? Я постоянно говорю им, что понятия не имею о том, что это за гребаные профессии.

Меня колошматили до седьмого Сатурна, целились в меня из гребаного оружия и наставляли мне гребаные шишки.

Но им ни разу не пришло в голову, что я – гребаный нептунианин, хирургическим образом измененный и проводящий секретную операцию в интересах Сил особого назначения моей планеты по вторжению на Землю. 

Мое искусное прикрытие работает весьма успешно, блин.

 **День** **7**

 _06.00  
_  
Теперь моя миссия окончена, и вот мое гребаное заключение:

Эти люди – гребаные пьянчуги с прибабахами.

Я и мой корабль, Детка, унесем отсюда наши задницы, как только эти гребаные безумцы меня выпустят.

Я не рекомендую захватывать эту убогую каменюку. Я не рекомендую ее посещать. Я бы даже не рекомендовал смотреть на это гребаное место в гребаные телескопы.   
  
Я слышал, на Плутоне чудесно в это время года.   
  
*** КОНЕЦ ПЕРЕДАЧИ ***

** Примечания переводчика: **

**[1]** Д-И-К-К (D-I-C-K) – аббревиатура замысловатого нептунианскго имени Дельта-Ио-Каприкорн-Каппа (Delta-Io-Capricorn-Kappa) «случайно» соответствует слову “dick” – популярному жаргонному ругательству.

 **[2] Будд Вайзер** – «Будвайзер» (Budweiser), одна из самых популярных марок пива в США. 

**[3] Отвязанный Штат Америки** (Untied State of America) – переставлены буквы в названии страны Un **it** ed States of America.

 **[4] «Скользкий сосок»** (slippery nipple) – нежный сладкий коктейль на основе двух ликеров: В стопку наливается одна часть ликера «Самбука», сверху наслаивается одна часть ликера «Бейлис» или «Айриш Крим» так, чтобы части не перемешались. На верхний слой добавляется пара капель сиропа Гренадин, которые будут изображать соски. Иногда с той же целью на дно кладут вишенку.


End file.
